yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bagna Miyagi
Bagna Miyagi (under the second series alias, Kuro Kuma) is a main character of the new cast and good friend of Ryouta. He was born in Singapore and would eventually move to New York City with his family when he looked the human age of 3. He would move into an apartment room across from Ryouta's family. The two would become close friends after that. He first debuts in the second series as a villain in a Duel Monsters tournament with Scott as an ally but leaves with him after a huge defeat by Akira and Ryouta. Eventually, Scott and Bagna returned to the scene to reveal their real identities to Ryouta, turning both of them over to the good side. Bagna's duel skills are not that great, but he makes up for it with his fighting skills. While in Singapore, he learned the act of Kuma-Ryu (or "Bear Style"), an Okinawan-based system of karate using upright stances, fast closing of space, and short-distance close-fighting techniques, from his grandfather, who fought at the Battle of Singapore in World War II. The only people he has lost to are Scott and Ryouta, but he enjoys dueling those two whenever he can. He once lived in Domino City with the main cast of Yu-Gi-OH and the new cast of characters who are his good friends. In the fourth series, he lives in a rented mansion of Scott Carson, Ryouta Ishida, and his lover, Rina. He also currently works as a member of Industrial Illusions' justice department. He helps Ryouta in all fights against the main enemies. This is definitely shown in the Demise Realm Arc of the second series, when he uses gravity to throw both Bakura and Hideki down through the ground. He represents the character of AthrunZala00's best friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00, or by AthrunZala00's friend from college, Mike. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Bagna's appearance closely resembles that of a lawyer. His hair color is gray and is about middle length with some longer bangs. His eyes are also gray, to go along with his hair. He is usually seen wearing a gray suit jacket, white dress shirt with a red string tied in a bow, and gray suit pants. He also carries a suit case with him, which holds inside his Duel Disk, dueling deck (decks later), and legal papers for Industrial Illusions. In the fourth series, his appearance closely resembles Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin. Inside of his suit jacket, there are two strapped holsters with a FN-P90 in each one. He also owns a MS 110 Sniper Rifle, which is rarely used, and a giant mallet, which he summons out of thin air when he needs it. Bagna's skills and abilities, other than his dueling skills and fighting skills, consist of superhuman strength, summoning, white magic (including revival), and defensive strategies (such as strong barriers). He also can send people to Heaven or Hell, use a white-colored, extremely hot fire, and can use gravity however he wishes. Bagna's Past Not much of Bagna's past is known during the actual board game. It is not until the Yu-Gi-OH: Destined Souls Movie is released that Bagna's past is mentioned through Scott's explanation of why he wants to destroy Ryouta. In the movie, only middle and high school is really mentioned so only that part of his past is revealed. In that flashback, Ryouta and Bagna take in Scott and try to make him popular by hanging out with the cool kids and setting him up with a girl. However, one day, Ryouta and Bagna decide to break away from him and take the popular kids with them, leaving Scott alone again. What probably really happened during this time was that they made him popular and it stayed that way. It is pretty much known that Bagna does not have parents anymore, just like Ryouta. As to how they were killed, this is still unknown. In the Thanksgiving OVA of the second series, Bagna reveals that he is an angel prince sent to Earth by God in order to keep the world under control. He would live in Singapore for three years and then move to New York City after that. In the second arc of Season 2 of the second series, Bagna and Scott talk about their high school years, involving Ryouta in their talk. In the fourth series, Bagna talks about his past when the Sannin meet up with Yukito Heian and his friends. Bagna mostly cares about what happens each day instead of worrying about the past or the future, so he is the Sannin member who represents the present. Bagna's Death in the Second Series In the final episode of the second series, the dead members of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! decide to watch D-Grayman Abridged instead of the final fight against Malicious Revenge. However, it is revealed that Bagna is sliced in half by Malicious Revenge during the fight, leading to his death. However, it is most likely assumed that Bagna just disappeared back to Heaven. Relationships Bagna has a few relationships, whether it is a hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Seto Kaiba: He is Bagna's main drinking buddy. Maximillion Pegasus: He is the owner of Industrial Illusions and Bagna's boss. Dgem Kakizaki: She is the very freaky Orichalcos girl in the board game. He finds her "annoying", thus resulting in his hatred for her. Arashi Zanders: He is Ryouta's adoptive brother. Bagna and Arashi don't associate themselves that much, but because of Arashi's relationship with Ryouta, Bagna likes him. Ryouta Ishida: The main character of the show. He and Bagna have been childhood friends since Bagna moved into an apartment across the hall from Ryouta when he looked like the human age of 3. He is killed at the end of the second series but is revived for the fourth series. Scott Carson: He is revealed as an antagonist called Nobuyuki Saito, only to later be revealed as Ryouta's close friend originally from California. He is also a member of Industrial Illusions, just like Bagna, only he is the Vice President of the company. He also owns his own corporation known as Carson Corp (Saito Corp to hide his identity), even though nothing is known about it. Bagna and Scott don't see eye-to-eye all the time, making Ryouta have to keep peace between the two. Even though the two fight regularly, they are still close friends and could operate as a strong team. This friendship is shown in the Demise Realm Arc of the second series, when Bagna steps up to assist Scott against Bakura. He is killed at the end of the second series but reappears in the fourth series since he was only transferred back to Hell when he died. Joey Wheeler: Yugi's best friend. He is pretty much Bagna's home-boy, after Ryouta. Natalya: She is Scott's sister. She hates all angels, making him have to retort by saying he hates all demons. This results in a hatred between the two, even though Ryouta says they look like an old couple arguing all the time. Rina: She is one of the four girls from the other world Ryouta's brother, Arashi, resides in. In Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series, Bagna reveals his feelings for her and saving her from her dark half, Altera, becomes his main motive when they fight the main villains of the arc. His feelings for her crushes her dark side and reverts her back to herself. She is killed at the end of the second series but reappears in the fourth series where Bagna wishes for her to join up with the group again, which she agrees to. Yukito Heian, Rikimaru Minomoto, and Sanryuu Nishimura: The main characters of the fourth series. At first, Ryouta and his group don't really converse with these three but when Ryouta meets them out on an island to meet up with Rina, he shares stories with the three and becomes close with them. Akihiko Gotou, Daisuke Yamamoto, Kazuhiro Saitou, Takeshi Ando, and Satoshi Nakamura: The five friends that Ryouta and the other Sannin are hanging out with at the beginning of the fourth series. Bagna has a lot of fun with these guys so he was glad that Ryouta decided to make friends with these five. Bagna's Decks Bagna uses only one deck at the moment. His only deck happens to be a Morphtronic Monarch deck. This deck's strategy is based on using Morphtronic and other cards to help Special Summon monsters in order to summon up Bagna's beatstick monsters, the Monarchs. This deck also uses Special Summoning to help with Synchro Summoning Transmigration Monarch and his ace monster, Golden Imperial Dragon, quickly. During one point of the board game, Bagna did use a Bear Deck. This deck consists of bears, just set in a community-type atmosphere. A combination of very powerful monsters, spells and traps makes this deck a trump card for his duel. In the final episode of the second series, Bagna uses a Beast Deck, resembling the one Arashi Zanders used at one time. However, he adds the Monarch monsters into this deck, making it more powerful than before.